Not your average Jack and Jill
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: Jack was turned in his mid 20's by a psychotic Vampire, Orlock. Jack was tortured by Orlock for most of his 203 years as a vampire. Jack 'Darkness' Prince has finally turned someone. This someone? Jill Cross. Your average Jack and Jill tale? I think not.
1. Not a normal Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the characters in this Fan Fiction. Everything belongs To Sarah Nelson, the artist/author of the comic, Vampire Phantasm. She is having a FanFic contest, and I thought you peeps might like to read it too. Even if I don't win. --Herald

**Chapter 1: Not a normal Fairy Tale **

Jill lay awake that day, staring blankly at her ceiling, just like she had for the past five days. Rolling onto her side, she stared at the wall of her rather large room. Sighing Jill turned her thoughts to Jack. The reason she hadn't been able to sleep properly for the last week. Ever since he had dragged her to see that, Orlock person. Who called himself the Monarch of Vampires…

Something happened in there, she was sure of it. Jack had made her and, that giant, leave, and Vallov was acting strangely the whole time. All he was doing was standing in the middle of the room, growling. At nothing. It was so freaky!

And when Jack had come back out…he had looked simply horrible…his entire torso was covered in blood! When she had been able to sleep, her dreams had been wracked with nightmares, of Orlock's blood red eyes, and of Jacks battered body.

They had been standing there, waiting for Jack to be done, and suddenly, he started screaming, Jill had almost fainted, but Vallov had launched himself up the stairs. (How could one so tall move so incredibly fast!) The had got there to see him bloody, and weak. Orlock had just stared at Jill for what seemed like hours, and just when she thought he was going to kill her, he left. Jack didn't speak of what had happened, or at least not whenever she was present, but for some reason Jill had the feeling that whatever Orlock did to him, happened often.

Giving it up for another sleepless day, Jill rolled so she was sitting, her legs dangling over the side of her queen-sized bed, her eyes staring at her pale feet. Fingering the edge of her dark purple nightgown, Jill sighed.

Glancing around her room, Jill once again marveled at the luxury of it all. Although, the whole demeanor was in those dark, morbid colors all vampires seemed to flock to, it still had a relaxing aura to it. The thick, black velvety curtains were at this moment completely covering the windows in her room, to keep out the sunlight that would be her end.

Jill sighed in regret, knowing that she would never again be able to look apon the sun, to bask in it's warmth, heck! She'd never be tan again! Perpetually pale! But what choice had she? It was either let the freak turn her, or die. And she had rather wanted to live. Now she wasn't so sure. Staring at her long, pale fingers, Jill wondered if maybe she should have had Jack let her die.

The Curtains over her window matched the plush carpet on her floor, and the wallpaper that decorated her four walls. Her bed on the other hand was made of a dark wood, which somehow had an almost purple sheen to it. And it had dark red sheets and coverings. Jill had some more furniture, all made of the same dark wood. Her dresser, filled with dark, almost gothic clothing, (She didn't want to know where Jack got them.) A Vanity with a Mirror, a rather ironic piece of furniture considering her new status, and a table with matching, padded chairs.

Getting to her feet and walking across her room, Jill sat down in front of the mirror, before remembering that she could no longer see her reflection. Sighing and pulling a lock of hair in front of her eyes she looked at the ashy, platinum blonde color it had been her whole life, and wondering if her eyes were the same light brown color they had been, but she somehow doubted it. Examining her fangs with a pale finger Jill sighed again.

Turning to look at her bed, laying against the far wall, Jill then made a sudden decision. Standing up she walked to one of the three doors in her room. One door led to the hall, one lead to her bathroom, and the third, led to Jack's room. She kept it locked most of the time, because she didn't fully trust Jack, he acted so strangely most of the time. But it didn't matter, because he could probably unlock it, or just break it down, but it gave her a feeling of comfort, so she did it anyway.

Silently unlocking the door, Jill gave Jack's room a cursory glance, slightly shocked to see that it was a mirror image of hers. Locating his bed across the room she saw his prone body laying on the bed, his mouth open slightly in his sleep. He lay sprawled out on his bed, the blankets kicked off sometime in his sleep, a touch of drool at the corner of his mouth. Looking once more at her bed, Jill took a deep breath to steady her nerves, and almost bolted. Starting to tremble, Jill took another deep breath, told herself that Jack wouldn't kill her, and started walking towards his bed, her hands clasped in front of her.

Stepping to the side of his bed, Jill looked down upon a sleeping Jack. The first thing she noticed was how calm and gentle Jack looked in sleep. Almost…innocent in fact. Examining his features, Jill felt her face redden when she noticed how handsome he was, his sharp features weren't too aquiline, nor to long. And his eyes, even though they were closed, Jill could picture them in her mind's eye. Although red, they were beautiful, so full of emotions. And his hair, it was black, but had strangely purple highlights to it. Jill resisted the urge to feel it, but only barely.

Examining him further, Jill noticed the muscles on his arms, and on his chest. Jill felt more heat rising to her cheeks, and in a moment of fanciful thought, figured she more have a almost normal skin tone with all her blushing…

Biting her lip to calm down her reddening face, Jill was careful not to puncture her lip. Taking another deep breath, Jill cautiously kneeled down and poised a hand over his broad shoulder. Jill suddenly felt an overwhelming need to run back to the safety of her room, slam the lock home, dive into bed, and forget about every trying this again. Feeling almost ill because of nerves, Jill gently laid her hand upon Jack's arm. His response was instantaneous. The moment her hand touched him, he sat bolt upright; sending Jill backward in shock, where she landed on her back dazed.

Jack looked down at her, surprise evident in his face. After looking at the windows, even though covered in their thick curtains, he somehow seemed to know the time. After looking back a Jill, he stayed silent for a few moments, obviously trying to figure out what she was doing here, before he spoke.

"What are you doing here Jill? Are you hurt?" Jack asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Never before had she noticed how deep his voice was, and his voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine. It took a few moments to gather her scattered wits back, and several more to find her tongue. After staring at her hands, Jill realized she hadn't thought out what she had wanted to say to him in the first place! After running her thoughts in tight circles for many long moments while Jack stayed thankfully quite, as if he knew her plight, Jill decide to be blunt.

"Jack?" Taking a breath Jill continued while her hands trembled slightly. "What, exactly…happened in there? With O-Orlock and all…." Biting her lip Jill chanced a glance up and noticed that Jack seemed paler then usual, and seemed, not exactly angry, but none to pleased that she had brought this up. Continuing so she could get all her story out, Jill spoke again. "I know you never seem to want to talk about it, but he's you sire right? So, why would her hurt you? And, I haven't been able to sleep since…I've, been having nightmares…and…." Jill found her self-unable to continue and felt tears running slowly down her cheek. Before she could even think to wipe them away, she felt Jack's gentle hand wipe them away for her, and before that had even a chance to register, he placed his hand gently under her chin and lifted it so she could look into her eyes. After searching her eyes for an intense moment, Jack spoke.

"You…shouldn't let it bother you Jill. It is between Myself and…Orlock. " He seemed to think that was enough but it left a opening for Jill to put in her true fears.

"But that's just it! What if he comes after me?" Jill felt more tears come rushing out of the corners of her eyes but she pressed on not noticing the possessive look on Jacks face at her words. "He hurts you, and you couldn't protect yourself! And, Vallov is supposed to protect you but he couldn't do anything, and, how can I protect myself!" After those words passed her lips Jill collapsed on the floor with tears, while Jack sat on the bed, and intense debate going though his head. After what seemed like eons, Jill felt Jack kneel down beside her and pull her into his arms, cradling her head on his shoulder. After holding her for a few moments he started speaking.

"The reason he attacked me that day Jill, was because…I opened my mouth and said something I oughtn't to have said." Jill lifted her tear-streaked face to Jack and stayed silent, and sign for him to continue. "He was…questioning the reason I turned you. He knew why. The moment he saw you…." At Jack's last words, his voice faltered. Raising a trembling hand to Jack's face, she gently brushed the hair out of his eyes. Jack gently grabbed her hand, and Jill felt her heart stop and then start again, beating faster. Looking into Jack's face, Jill asked a question Jack's words had brought up.

"But, why would you choose me Jack? And, how can Orlock tell? And…how does he know my name?" Jill asked, her voice frantic. Gently rubbing her tears away from her face, and cupping her cheek with one hand, Jack stared into her eyes and spoke.

"Your eyes Jill. Your eyes." At his word Jill's eyes widened. Before she could say anything, Jack continued. "You'll remember I told you I had a wife and Daughter once?" Jack said before his voice faltered and his eyes clouded over in pain. At Jill's terse nod, he gathered himself and continued, although it obliviously pained him to do so. "On night, 203 years ago, I lived with my wife…Emily, and our beautiful daughter, Julia. There had been vampire sightings as I recall, but I didn't give them a second thought. One night, I heard a sound outside. I went out, but saw nothing…after I came back…the baby started crying…" Jack seemed lost in his memories for the moment, and although Jill wanted to know what had happened, she stayed silent. After some long moments, Jack continued. "Emily, went to cheek on Julia, and she screamed. I came running, and saw a crazed man, with White skin, long silver hair, and crazed red eyes holding my baby. He cut her throat with his…finger, and then dove at Emily before I could blink…he…ripped her apart, then threw her eye at me. And then…then he turned me. I lived with him for, oh some 200 years, all the while being tortured…physically and mentally…"Jack seemed unable to continue and just stared at the ground while I stare at him in horror. His Sire had destroyed his life, and tortured him!

Jack seemed to pull himself together enough to finish. "You, have her eyes Jill. Not the color…but the same.. shape…" Jack said slowly, gazing into her eyes for what seemed like hours. After pulling himself together Jack continued. " He, knew why I choose you, and I told him the circumstances of mine turning of you. He was, curious to why I gave you a choice, and questioned if I would have let you die if you had wished it so. I said…yes, I would, because, then you need not have met him, which would be no bad thing…I don't know how that came out, and Orlock did not take it lightly…." Jack shivered with his memories and Jill was horrified. Her eyes? And Orlock, what would he do to her? And Jack?

"Jack?" Jill questioned softly, placing a hand on his cheek lightly, still afraid for him and herself. Looking up at her, Jack gave her one of his smirks, which at the moment didn't irritate her, in fact, she felt comforted by it.

"Don't worry Jill, I refuse to let him touch one hair on your head." Jill smilied up at Jack though her tears, although she was still worried for his well being and her own..

"But…won't he kill you if you do that?" Jill asked with confusion. Placing a hand on her cheek again, Jack slowly bent down, and kissed her lightly. Jill was certain she felt fireworks go off as Jack's soft warm lips touched hers. His lips touched lightly at first, but soon became firmer. Jill felt like this was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt before, and it never occurred to her to slap him for being so forward. After a moment or two, Jack pulled back, a grin still on his face. After grinning for a few moments, he spoke.

"I don't care." He said simply, and after a few confused moments, Jill realized he was answering her question. Also realizing that he would sacrifice himself for her, and that he had just kissed her, Jill felt her face quickly becoming very hot.

"But…why?" Was all Jill was able to get out, her eyes searching Jack's soft red eyes for any answers.

"Because, You are my fledgling, I won't let Orlock do to you, what he did to me. And…I care for you." Jack seemed embarrassed at his last words, and turned to look across the room. Jill felt her heart flutter, and realized that she had indeed, fell in love with Jack over the last 5 days, over her sleepless days.

Smiling softly Jill settled herself in his arms and laid her head gently against his strong chest. Tilting her head to look at him, she saw Jack looking down at her, his face mingled with curiosity, mirth, and, hope?

After the conversation, Jill suddenly felt light, and terribly tired, after the weight of her worries of her chest, and the nerves, and Jack's sad tale, and the newfound knowledge that he cared for her. Jill suddenly felt comforted and safe, and her sleepless days choose then to leap upon her. Jill closed her eyes, and fell into the deep sleep that comes with being a vampire.

After she drifted off, Jack looked down at the lovely women in his arms, and standing up slowly, carried her into her room, and gently tucked her in. Planting a light soft kiss on her forehead, he left her room, closing the door gently behind him. Never being troubled with nightmares or sleepless nights since some 50 odd yeas of living with Orlock, Jack fell asleep as soon as his head hit his soft pillow, dreaming of Jill, while she was dreaming of him.


	2. Was it a dream? Or a Nightmare?

Disclaimer: As I said before, this isn't mine, I don't own a single character. They belong to Sarah Nelson. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Was it a Dream? Or a Nightmare? **

Jill woke up between one second and the next. She sat up straight and whipped her head to the side to stare at her curtain-covered window. Somehow she knew that the sun had just gone down. Running her fingers though her slightly mussed hair, Jill had a brief thought of how Vampires are to brush their hair, and put on makeup if the have no reflections… Looking around, Jill noticed everything was the way it always was. Her thick curtains covered her windows, her vanity and the rest of the furniture were in their untouched positions around her room, and her door was closed. Feeling her heart plummet to her toes, Jill just realized that the day's events, were just a dream, a wild, fantastic dream.

"But, how could I have made that all up!" Jill thought in despair, picking at her knee length purple nightshirt with frantic fingers. Was it? Did she make it up? Was she so enamored of Jack, that she would make up such a dreadful tale? It must have been a dream then. Tears poured tracks down Jill's pale cheeks and she didn't bother to whip them away.

"Wait! Why am I cry?" Jill said softly to herself, slowly raising a hand and gingerly touching the tears gliding down her face. "If it was a dream, then he is still the same freak as always! Why…should I care?"

"But? I thought Vampires didn't have dreams? But…what else could…it have been? Why else would Jack…tell me he cares…and kiss me!" Jill placed her hands on her still wet cheeks and felt them grow hot. "Why would I dream _that_!" Jill got to her feet slowly, her mind racing to come up with any sort of alibi. But the only one that came to mind was that she truly loved Jack, and had a fantastical dream.

Jill felt her heart grow heavy and walked over to her vanity and staring morosely into the unreflective mirror.

Feeling a sudden stab of Déjà vu, Jill shook her head wildly and turned back to her bed. As she was walking to her window to open the curtains, she saw that although her door was closed, it wasn't locked. She locked it _every_ day. She never forgot to, it was a compulsion. Which means…"It wasn't a dream!" Jill whispered, joy spreading warmth to her chilled fingers. Jill placed her hands to her chest, feeling her heart lighten.

Walking to the door slowly, Jill cautiously opened it and peeked into Jacks room, to see that he was changing. Blushing hotly Jill took enough time to register that he had pants on, and was just shirtless before pulling her head back and closing her door. Leaning against the door, Jill placed her hands on either side of her hot cheeks in embarrassment, and thought about what she had seen.

"Wow, Jack is hot…" Jill thought, glad that he hadn't seen her since his back was turned. Think about how well muscled his back was, and his arms were, Jill felt her cheeks grow even warmer. And sudden thoughts about how nice it would be to be held in those arms didn't help matters.

Taking a breath and feeling that her cheeks were normal, she gently opened the door again. Seeing that Jack was fully clothed, with his back still towards her, she walked in quietly. "Jack?" She called softly, whereupon Jack turned around with a light smile on his lips. Jack was wearing black leather pants with a red sheen to it. He was also wearing a black jacket, with his normal silver sheath on is back, across his chest. Jill smiled back, her eyes filling up with tears of joy. "So it wasn't a dream. You do love me." Jill said while Jack walked across the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was afraid I was dreaming too." Jack replied softly, raising a hand to her face to gently brush the tears away. Jill smiled up and Jack and laid her head once again against his chest. She felt Jack lean his head down to rest his chin on her head. She then felt Jack wrap his strong arms around her slim waist. Jack then decided to completely ruin the mood. "I think I should give you some weapon and magic training. So get dressed and meet me outside in half an hour." Jack said before letting her go and nudging her towards her room while she moved in a dazed way. Turning back to look at Jack, she saw a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"But, Jack! I-" Before she could continue, Jack had her pinned against the wall, his hands on either side of her small shoulders. Jill stared a Jack in shock, once again having forgotten about his speed. Jack got his face about an inch from her's smirking at how he startled her. Before Jill could slap him, he grabbed her hands and had them pinned to the wall, next to her shoulders.

"I can't have you slapping me now dear Jill." Jack said with a smirk. While Jill glowered, he continued. "Now, if I wanted to kill you just now, you'd be dead. That's why you need training. What if I'm not with you for one crucial moment and an slayer gets you?" Jill saw what he meant and hung her head in shame. Jack was right. She couldn't protect herself worth a damn. And she couldn't force him to guard her every step…that wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Jack placed a hand under Jill's chin and gently raised her face up. He placed his lips on her's and kissed her, deeply and passionately. Jill squirmed in surprise for a moment, then relaxed completely, leaning onto Jack's chest. Jack released her hands, and wrapped one arm around her waist, and placed his other hand in her hair, winding his fingers through it. Jill wrapped both her arms around his neck and enjoyed it. Jack gently prodded her lips apart with his tongue and proceeded to explore her mouth. Jill enjoyed the new sensations she was feeling, and started to absentmindedly play with his hair. After some long moments, Jack pulled back and looked into Jill's eyes.

"Jack? What…will the others say about this?" Jill asked, trying to think what Topaz, Mai, and Vallov would think. "And…Raff…he..." Jill continued with a visible shiver.

She had only known these people for but a few weeks, but already had them in place in her mind. Topaz, was a carefree, almost human boy… All were vampires if course, except for Vallov. But Topaz, he was so nice. He had orangish hair, and green eyes. Maila, or Mai, had long dark brown hair with a thin green strip, and she had pink eyes. Jack and Topaz claimed she was a sweet, quiet girl, but Jill had yet to see that side of her. Mai _was_ nice, but violent, and obsessed with Raff. By listening to Jack's conversations with Topaz…ok, eavesdropping on Jack's conversations with Topaz, she worked out that Raff had most likely brainwashed the poor girl. Vallov? He was huge, at least seven foot tall. Jack had called him a 'drone', whatever that was. And he had _green_ blood! And Raff…he had blue hair, and purple eyes, and he was a monster. He enjoyed killing and rapping; he had almost raped her, and had almost killed her. If it hadn't been for Vallov and Jack….

"Topaz will probably say something along the lines of 'It's about time', or 'I told you so', Maila will most likely think it's cute, and Vallov won't make any mind about it. As for Raff…" Jack said with a scowl, breaking Jill out of her musings. Jack hugged Jill tighter. "I'll be killing him soon. He's disobeyed me, and Orlock, for the last time." Jack gazed down at Jill again, while Jill sighed in relief.

Feeling his strong hand under her chin, Jill looked back up, and felt Jack put his lips back on her's. Jill smiled into Jacks mouth and then returned the kiss, placing her hands back around his neck, while he placed both his hands on her hips. Closing her eyes and leaning against Jack's strong chest, Jill relaxed and felt safe, for the first time in years. She felt Jack pull away slowly. Opening her eyes she saw Jack looking at her seriously.

"But really Jill, you need training. If I had been out to kill you, you would be dead at least ten times over by now." Jack said. Jill couldn't believe him! After slapping him across the face and mumbling "Moment ruined, stupid Jack, I was so getting into it…" under her breath, she stormed into her room and slammed her door. Jack just stood there rubbing his throbbing check and wondering what he had said.


	3. Time to Train

This is my third installment to this story. Please read and review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Time to Train**

Jill stood in the middle of her room, still fuming over Jack ruining the moment. After a few moments her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "I see why he's doing this though. If he's not there the one moment I need protection, and I can't protect myself…." Jill shook her mind free of gruesome images and moved to change.

Pulling her dark purple, knee length nightshirt over her head, Jill pulled on a black sports bra, and black panties. She then pulled a dark green, form fitting tank top on, with one sleeve hanging off her shoulder, and added a darker green skirt that came to an inch above her knees. She put a wide, dark brown leather belt over that, with iron studs in the middle, going the entire length. She pulled on calf high black boots, with high heels. Finally she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and put in stud earrings in the shape of black bats.

Wishing yet again that she could she her reflection, Jill sighed and walked out her door leading to the hall. Looking around Jill heard sounds showing that the rest of the household was awakening. She heard Topaz' cheery voice talking to Maila, and heard Maila…cry about Raff. Gritting her teeth Jill tried to think of _any_ reason at all why Mai would love that raping bastard. She couldn't think of any. "He's not even cute!" Jill thought in anger.

Reaching the kitchen, Jill saw that Mai was sitting at the table crying and Topaz was trying in vain to comfort her. Sitting across the table to Mai, Jill decided she'd try and help.

"Are you ok Mai?" Jill asked softly. Mai lifted her tear-streaked face and looked at Jill. She stayed silent many moments before crying again. Jill saw that her pink eyes were almost red from all her crying, and her brown hair was in complete disarray. The strip of hair that was green was obscuring her face at the moment and Mai just laid her face on her arms, crying harder. Topaz placed a hand nervously in his own orange, blonde hair and looked lost.

"Of course I'm not ok!" Mai exclaimed, raising her head from her arms in fury. "Raffy is my love! He loves me! And Jack is going to kill him for no reason!" Mai screamed between sobs while Topaz looked pained. Jill stayed silent a moment then answered.

"The way I see it Mai, is Raff, doesn't care for you." Jill started softly, trying to get Mai to see reason. Mai looked at Jill in hatred and made a retort.

"No! He _loves_ me! He told me so! My Raffy _loves_ me!" Mai said her face red in anger, but Jill saw a flash of doubt in her eyes, so quick she almost missed it.

"Just because someone said they love you, how does that make it true? If some random man came in right now, and said he loved you, whole you believe him? Doesn't he rape women in front of you? And he almost raped me…." Jill shivered and continued while Mai kept making protests, but the were weakening. "And, when I threw the grenade, he didn't try and protect you did he? He chased me, and tried to rape and kill me! Do you really enjoy the senseless killing? Don't you see how much this is hurting Topaz?" As Jill finished Topaz looked panicked and took a step back. Maila looked blank, her eyes weren't blinking, and her tears were drying on her face. Her face had lost the color her anger had given it. . Mai turned her face to the table and stayed silent, taking it all in. Mai then looked up and made a feeble attempt to refute what Jill had said.

"But…he, said he loves me…he said it…Raffy…." Mai whispered sadly. "And if he doesn't…love me…who do I have?" She continued looking lost. Jill saw the opening and pounced. While Topaz looked like he was trying to get his wits together at the sudden chance he had.

"Mai. You have Topaz." Jill said simply. Topaz looked elated, and Jill saw Maila blush and look at her friend behind her.

"_Topaz_? You, care for me?" Mai asked in a frightened way. Not frightened of Topaz, Jill saw, but frightened of being hurt again.

"I can't tell you Mai, You have to be able to feel it. But I've always cared for you, you know that don't you? Ever since I found you almost dead in that alley, and turned you in order to save your life. Even when you started being with Raff all the time, and changed, and said you loved him, I still cared for you." As he spoke he carefully sat down next to Mai while she looked happier then she had in days.

"Really? Truly?" Mai seemed like she was coming out of her gloom. Jill figured it was a good time to leave now. Leave them to themselves, and not keep Jack waiting any longer.

Turning back at the door, Jill saw Mai lean into the safety of Topaz's arms. The both of them were crying tears of joy.

After arriving outside, Jill saw Jack sitting against a tree, his hands behind his back and his long legs stretched out before him. His eyes were closed gently, and the tree cast him in darkness by the shadow cast by the now full moon.

Grinning Jill walked up quietly and sat down on Jack's lap, her legs straddling his waist. Jack opened his eyes instantly, and after seeing Jill, he smiled.

"Well, hello Jill." Jack said, placing a hand on her hip and one on her cheek. "Took you long enough to come out here. What were you doing?" Smiling Jill answered.

"Fixing Mai and Topaz's lives. I convinced Mai that Raff didn't care for her, and she and Topaz sorta…snapped together after that." Jill said; snapping her fingers in empathizes. Jack raised an eyebrow at Jill in response.

"Well now my Jill, just how did you manage that? I've been telling her that for a month now." Jack said looking slightly miffed that she had managed something he hadn't been able to. Jill smiled at Jack and answered.

"I think it's because, I'm new, I don't know either of them, so I of course have to be objective. And I'm not male, so obviously I'm not gonna try and pick her up on the rebound. And, she was already having doubts. Small doubts, but enough to pry her to sense." Jack smiled at her in a warm way, and Jill felt her heat start racing again, oh how she loved his smile.

"So she thought I was gonna try and pick her up on to rebound huh?" Jack said with a smirk running his fingers though her hair with one hand, his other still on her hip.

"Not necessarily. I'm just figuring that to be a reason." Jill said with a shrug, feeling a slight jealous surge over the thought that Jack may find Mai attractive. And as if he knew her thoughts Jack started to chuckle before standing up, unceremoniously dumping Jill on the ground. Giving her his normal smirk he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Well now Jill. Now that you are fed and dressed, I say you should be ready for some training." Jack said still smirking at Jill whom was now silently fuming. He was the absolute worst! Acting romantic one moment, and then being like a teacher, or a _father_ the next! Giving Jack her coldest glare, which unfortunately didn't phase him, Jill got to her feet and stood with her arms crossed in anger. Jack just glanced at Jill and assessed her figure and her stance.

"What are you looking at!" Jill exclaimed in anger. Jack just smirked and walked up to her slowly.

"I am trying to decide which weapon would be best for you to use." Jack stated matter of factly. A smirk still playing at his lips. 'He seemed to be back to his original freaky self now' Jill thought to herself while Jack circled her slowly, taking in her build and muscles. "Now. I believe we will start with magic training first. Sit down." Jack said after awhile. Jill was still mad, but sat down. "Good. Now, being angry with me won't make this easier for you Jill. You have to calm yourself down, and release your emotions." Jack continued, sitting cross-legged in front of Jill. Jill glared at Jack before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. After several breaths, she managed to become somewhat calmer. "Good. Now…." Jack started, taking the sheath from around his chest and placing it on the ground before her. "Your magic, Chi, comes from within you. All living beings have Chi. But most have so little, that it is hardly worth mentioning. When you become a Vampire, or any other type of immortal, you get a mana boost. It usually changes your hair or eye color. I…used to have brown eyes I believe." Jack said. He had seemed so serious while explaining, but grinned at the last comment. Jill chose that moment to interject a comment.

"Jack? I was wondering…with us having no reflections, I've really had no chance to check, but my hair is the same color. So, my eyes?" Jill said nervously while twilling her hair around her fingers. Looking up she saw Jack smiling softly.

"Your eyes….yes. They've changed Jill. Your eyes are a beautiful orange color." Jack said in a soothing voice while Jill blushed at his tone. He continued with a smirk. "Think 'pumpkins'." Jill stared at Jack in surprise, which turned again to anger.

"HEY! That's not nice Jack!" Jill said fuming. He definitely knew which buttons to push with her. And she hated it. Jack just smirked.

"Now Jill." Jack said admonishingly, waving a long finger back and forth at her as if he was scolding a child. "You really must learn how to control your temper my dear." Jill had to use every ounce of control she had in her body to not punch his smirk off his face. Hissing slightly to the amusement of Jack, she reigned herself in. "There now." Jack said with a smile, patting Jill's head lightly while she glared at him half-heartedly. "Was that so very hard?" He continued, returning to his seat in front of her. Jill just grumbled something unintelligible, which caused Jack to smirk and took another deep breath to fully calm her self.

"Fine. I'm ready." Jill said calmly. Jack just nodded to himself and stood up. After circling her once he stood in front of her.

"I think we should work on magic. Now, you remember what I just told you yes?" Jack said with a smirk, when Jill nodded her assent he continued. "Good. Now, close your eyes, and feel inside yourself for something, different then you. Find that, and pull it out." Jack said, and in demonstration he closed his eyes, and almost instantly levitated into the air about 5 inches of the ground, still sitting. Jill just stared in shock before closing her eyes and attempting to follow Jack's direction. It wasn't as easy as he had made it seem though. After several failed attempts, Jill fell backward to lay sprawled on the ground glaring at Jack.

"You didn't say it was going to be this hard…" Jill whined plaintively. Jack slowly floated down until he was back down and just kept smirking.

"Aye. But I never said it was going to be easy now did I?" Jack said smugly while Jill hung her head in defeat, slowly getting back up into a sitting position "Now, you won't be able to levitate _yourself_ first off, until you've had more training. But, you should be able to levitate something smaller." Jack continued, gesturing to his discarded sheath. "Now, what you do, is after finding your power, and pull it out, cannel it to push up on this." Jack said, tapping the sheath for reference. "Now, try." Jill just nodded and closed her eyes again. Her face turning a faint shade of blue, and her hands twitching, she managed to get the Sheath to float a good 2 inches above the ground. At the moment she dropped it, dropping along with it in exhaustion. "Very well done Jill!" Jack clapped with a genuine smile. Jill beamed up at Jack for the comment.

"Really?" Jill said happily. Jack just nodded in response.

"Yes. Now, try again." Jack said seriously, causing Jill's face o crumple.

"W-what? Again! Bu-" Jill stuttered in shock. Jack cut her off with a glare, which surprised Jill so much that she went immediately into a trance to find her magic. Unseen by Jill, for her eyes were closed, Jack was snickering silently to himself.

After several more attempts, until Jack was finally satisfied with Jill's efforts, they stopped. Mush to Jill's relief.

"Thank goodness…I don't think I could take anymore of that…" Jill said wearily.

"Yes." Jack said with a curt nod. "Which is why we are going to now work on weapons." Ignoring Jill's shocked and distraught face, Jack stood up and walked over to the weapons room.

"But…Jack!" Jill cried plaintively before giving up and staggering to her feet. She following Jack, cursing him all the way.

* * *

sighs Ok pleoples. I know that someone **_has_** to have read this story, but I have yet to have even one review. I'd even welcome a flame! I would! 'casue that would mean someone had read this!-Sob- So heres the ultaminum. -glares- the forth and final chapter is compleated. I will**_ not_** post it if I do not get at least 5 reviews. Is that too much to ask? And if I get 10 reviews, I'll post it sooner. and if I get more, I may do a sequal. Who knows, I sure don't. So please, review. Even if it is to flame. 


	4. Sword or Sheild?

**Chapter 4: Sword or Shield?**

The moon was high in the sky by now, and shined onto the sturdy trees. Under said trees, two shadowed figures stood. The soft breeze blowing seemed not effect the two figures, although it did flatten the grass at their feet. One figure seemed perfectly relaxed. The other looked to be nervous, twitchy. She shifted from foot to foot in restlessness while the other just stood stoically.

Jill twiddled her fingers together in anticipation while Jack just stood in silence. Finally, after what seemed to Jill to be hours, Jack spoke.

"Ok Jill. I believe I know what weapon you'll be best with." Jack said smoothly, walking towards Jill.

"What? A shield?" Jill said in mirth, trying to hide her uneasiness. Jack just smirked and held out what looked to be a long stick with a blade at the end. Jill took it cautiously.

"No. A glaive." Jack said, still smirking. Jill took the time to investigate her weapon. The stick was about 5 feet long. Made of a dark mahogany. The last foot of it was wrapped in a dark brown, almost black leather. At the top inch of the stick, a foot long blade curved out. Looking at the blade, Jill noticed that a dragon was embossed in the steel, and that a similar shape was twining down the wood.

"It's…beautiful…" Jill said in awe. Jack just smirked and pulled out his own sword. It was black and twisted, with red designs though out it. It looked terrifying to Jill.

"Don't worry Jill. It's just a blade Orlock gave to me." Jack said, relishing in Jill's startled yelp.

"And that's supposed to make me feel _better_ about this?" Jill said, her eyes blazing in anger. Gripping her glaive tighter, Jill was startled to see that she somehow _knew_ how to hold it. Staring at the glaive in shock, Jill turned to face Jack.

"Ah, yes actually." Jack said with a sheepish smirk. "And, now, prepare yourself." As Jack said that, he suddenly lunged at Jill. Jill didn't know what to do, so did the first thing that came to mind. Yelping in surprise Jill brought her Glaive up horizontally to block Jack's sword. Jack just smirked and brought he sword around again, from the side. Jill hardly spared a thought while she continued to block Jack's strikes. After about a minute of this, Jack decided to goad Jill into a more offensive position. "Come now Jill, is that all you've got? Please." Jack said while rolling his eyes in mock disgust. Jill growled and slashed her glaive at Jack, and although he dodged it with ease, he smiled. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Jack said.

"Well, hold _still _then!" Jill said with a growl, still mad at Jack. Jack just raised and eyebrow and dodged another strike from Jill, this one uncomfortable close to hitting him across the face.

"Um…Jill?" Jack said nervously. Jill answered by slashing sideways, then curving back to slash upwards diagonally across Jack's chest. Jack jumped back and dodged most of it, but his shirt still got ripped open. "Jill? Um, I think we're done now!" Jack said, trying to reason with Jill.

"You _wanted_ me to fight back!" Jill exclaimed. "So I am!" Jill said, once again bringing her glaive around. But this time Jack caught it.

"Look, lets take a rest ok? I think you're mad at me." Jack said softly. Jill glared at Jack and put her glaive down, sitting heavily next to it.

"Of course I am!" Jill said huffily, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack sat down lightly next to Jill, his head tilted in curiosity, his eyes alight with worry.

"May I ask as to why?" Jack asked softly., placing a hand on Jill's shoulder. Jill just brushed his arm off, and turned so her back faced him. "Please Jill." Jack asked softly, his voice laced with compassion. Jill surprised at his tone, turned back to look at Jack. "Please, at least tell me why you're mad." Jack continued. Jill sighed, lacing her fingers together and placing them on her lap. Jack placed a gentle hand on hers, and placed his other under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. Jill trued to hold back tears. Jack rubbed her cheek lightly. "What's wrong?" he asked once again. Jill sighed.

"It's just…sometimes, I feel so close to you, and I start to think that you care…care about me, and then you change. And then you suddenly bring up training or something. I mean, I know why I need training, and I kn-" Jack stopped her flow of frantic words with a finger. Jill just stared at Jack with haunted eyes. Jack sighed and gripped her hands tighter in comfort.

"You know I care for you Jill?" Jack said slowly. Jill nodded slightly. "I…think I may be starting to love you." Jack continued, his voice breaking slightly. At his confession Jill's eyes lit up and she dove at Jack to hug him. Jack wrapped his arms around Jill as a reaction to her hug, still in shock of her response to his words.

"I…love you too Jack. I know I do." Jill said, staring up at Jack, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness. Jack smiled down at Jill and kissed her tears away.

"I love you Jill." Jack said, hugging Jill to him, not caring what tomorrow would bring, just caring, at least for the moment, about the women in his arms.

* * *

Army Babe: Ok, I changed my pen name...not that anybody CARES! I know I said I wouldn't update unless I got some Reviews, reviews I did not get by the way, except for one lovely person, the fablous sutoreta! For the rest who are reading this, you suck. Thanks for your support...Not. -- Now, I am writing more, maybe. But if I don't start getting some reviews...or support, I'll stop trying. So, yeah. glares 


End file.
